Welcome To My World: The Bruce Panther Story
by Wyatt W. Buell
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be an autistic panther who lives a normal life? Then meet Bruce and discover his side of the world.


Introduction:

I'm going to be honest: it seems from the moment you were born, you were destined to do what your family done or could break the tradition. For me, well in my family, there really isn't a tradition instead when we are born, we decide what to with our future and our parents will always support us no matter what. Man, I tell you this: my family wasn't really dysfunctional, it was more like the film "Cheaper By The Dozen" where the family has 15 children and don't worry, they aren't all that naughty. Anyway, with that said for this story, I will show you what i've been through and how I was diagnosed with autism and you will see that sometimes life has it's ups and downs.

Chapter 1: How It All Started

To be honest, I was born on March 1st, 1998 and my parents knew I was perfect and they also knew I would do great things in life. Well at first, everything was okay but then all of a sudden, my parents suddenly notice my behavior and they decided to call a doctor to see what was going on. Apparently, what they learned about me will change no just their lives but my life forever.

Chapter 2: I Was Diagnosed With Autism

The doctor told them that I was born with autism and that I have special needs. Thankfully they knew that since I had autism, they have to male sure I don't get in trouble. Ever since then well, they knew sure I may have autism, but that i'm still their son.

Chapter 3: What Happened Next

Many years later and unfortunately, things didn't get so easy for us. It all began when during a trip in the mountains, my brothers, sisters, and even my parents all sadly died during a boat ride. I was the only survivor and unfortunately once I got back, I was forced to pack up my things and leave the house that I loved so dearly. Once we were in Zootopia, I was to live in a apartment complex and that's where I still live to this day.

Chapter 4: What It Was Like In My Apartment

Once I enter my new home, at first I was just getting used to it. The place was perfect for me and honestly sure it's not like my old room back in my old home but it will do for now.

Chapter 5: Why I Love Reading Books

Honestly, I don't why but whenever I would read, it would help because it inspires my imagination every time and that's good because if reading matters, then it can show that everyone can read as long as it matters to you.

Chapter 6: What My Job Is

OK so currently, I work as a counselor at the Zootopia Y.E.S. House and believe it or not, being a counselor isn't that hard because you get to help troubled children and teens with their problems and it helped me get use to people and coming from my side, that can say a lot about you.

Chapter 7: What Zootopia Is Like To Me

Well to be honest, it's not all that bad because sure it may be a bit too crowded most of the time but somehow I don't get annoyed by it because well without it, I really don't know what life would be like without it. As for the folks, well there are the good the bad and the ugly. Most of them aren't all that bad and as for the others, well if they are in one hell of a bad mood, stay out of their way.

Chapter 8: How One Murder Changed Zootopia Forever

Okay so you thought this was a innocent story where nothing bad ever happens. Well my friend, that's all about to change. It all began when I was at the Zootopia Y.E.S. House when while I was watching the news and then all of a sudden and out of nowhere, they announced that Police Chief Bogo has fired his entire staff and Judy and Nick. Believe it or not, I learned that apparently the police force wasn't protecting their citizens and also because Bogo is going to prison for his actions in the murdering of Judy's family. He was facing murder, battery, and other charges against him. So yeah, it's safe to say not everything lasts forever.

Chapter 9: What Happened Next

Well ever since then, life has been okay for now. Most of the former police officers including Nick and Judy now have jobs at the Zootopia Y.E.S. House and now I have friends that actually care about me and that's really why it matters to just me but to anyone who needs a friends.

Chapter 10: What's Next In The Future

Well with the future, you may never know what I will go or be through next. Hopefully, nothing horrible or terrible happens and maybe the future wouldn't be as all that bad. I just hope the mayor doesn't do anything he will later on regret.

Epilogue

Honestly, doing this was the right thing because if you have memories from the past, then you should at least write about what your life was like back then. For me personally, i'm glad I showed you what my life was like and sure I know that may not be enough but sometimes not biography has to have so many chapters. All I can say is as the old saying goes To Infinity And Beyond.


End file.
